


Sweet Creature

by joneandonly



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: A Fanfic About Korea Written By Someone That Clearly Never Went To Korea, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Changbin is a Cat Hybrid, Friends to Lovers, Hybrids, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, changbin is oblivious, hyunjin is mentioned once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22840159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joneandonly/pseuds/joneandonly
Summary: It was three in the morning and he was halfway through one of his essays when he heard a loud noise coming from his kitchen. He lived alone in a apartment at the third floor near his college, this way it would be easier for him to study. He got scared by the sound and approached the room carefully with a shoe in his hand.Yes, a shoe to defend himself. Minho wasn't that good at self defense techniques.When he entered the kitchen, he found his fridge open and a little orange cat messing around in it. He was confused, to say the least. How a cat could open a fridge? And moreover, why was he looking into his food?orMinho just wants to sleep, but a random cat starts to enter his apartment and he has a new neighbor
Relationships: Lee Minho | Lee Know & Seo Changbin, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 100





	Sweet Creature

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BELLIOT DAY !!!
> 
> so im finally back with my minbin i give my best but i had a writers block im sorry
> 
> english is not my first language so pls be nice, also this is not beta read so if theres any typos im sorry again
> 
> i hope you guys enjoy it !!!

It was a normal day.

Lee Minho was in his second can of his favorite energetic drink in a spare time of 4 days. Of course it wasn't a healthy behaviour, but it was end of semester and he had a million of essays to do and exams to study due to next week. He'll surely go crazy because of college.

It was three in the morning and he was halfway through one of his essays when he heard a loud noise coming from his kitchen. He lived alone in a apartment at the third floor near his college, this way it would be easier for him to study. He got scared by the sound and approached the room carefully with a shoe in his hand.

Yes, a shoe to defend himself. Minho wasn't that good at self defense techniques.

When he entered the kitchen, he found his fridge open and a little orange cat messing around in it. He was confused, to say the least. How a cat could open a fridge? And moreover, why was he looking into his food?

Minho carefully stepped closer to the open door and squated to pet the kitten. "Hi, sweetie... How'd get up here and almost into my fridge, huh?"

He always loved cats, but he was waiting to adopt as soon as he got a job. Since Minho was a kid he wanted to adopt as many cats as he could afford, giving them the best treatment and so much love that they would get sick of him.

The little cat leaned into his touch and made the boy smile. Minho took it as sign that the cat wouldn't attack him, so he took the animal in his arms and walked back to his room. Getting there, Minho didn't mind and put the cat on his bed, seeing the kitten snuggle in his pillow and slowly close his eyes.

He smiled and sat back on his chair, ready to finish his essay.

(...)

Minho didn't remember when fell asleep nor when he went to bed, but the first thing he noticed when he woke up was that the cat he found was nowhere to be seen. He just shrugged, thinking that he had an owner and left before he woke up to go back to his house. The boy, then, just went along and started his morning routine.

He was in the middle of his pancake making when he heard noises from the hall. He turned off the stove and went to see what was causing it. Minho opened his door and saw a boy with light brown hair carrying a box to the door beside his.

"Oh, you must be my new neighbor." The unknown boy said, waking Minho from his staring session. "Nice to meet you, I'm Changbin." He offered his hand and Minho took it gadly.

"Hi, my name's Minho." They shaked hands and Minho gave him a little smile. "I didn't know someone was moving in here, I'm sorry... I would have helped." He scratched his nape a little embarassed.

Changbin was quick in denying it and saying it wasn't necessary.

"No, no, no! Don't worry about it, it's fine." He smiled as well. "I hope we can be friends."

"Of course! Since you're the one moving in, if you need any help, you can just knock on my door and I'll glady help you. Don't be shy, ok?"

Changbin giggled and said okay before lefting the box on the floor and walking towards the stairs to get another. Minho just smiled and went back to the apartment to finish his breakfast before going to college.

Minho's day was pretty normal: he went to college, handed two homeworks, went to dance class and then, went home. His routine was based on college and dance, basically.

The dance class today was really hard and his legs trembled a little from the exercises he did. Because of that, he decided to take the elevator, which he rarely took, and when Minho got inside, he saw a little person with a pile of books in hands, begging someone to hold the door for him.

"Hey, there." Minho giggled.

"Hi." Changbin answered, still panting a little.

"How's your moving so far by now?"

"It's going better than I imagined, actually. I thought it would be more tiring, but I had less things to bring than I imagined."

The door opened and they continued talking in the hall, Minho grabbed some of the books to help the boy that thanked with a shy smile.

"Thank you again, Minho." The smaller said.

"No worries."

He smiled and gave the other his books back, entering his own apartment. His head was already hurting just thinking about the last essay he will need to do the entire night.

Minho took a bath, ate some ice cream and headed to his room, ready to spend at least four hours writing straight. He was a social science major and 90% of his course was based on writing and reading.

The boy had the same routine as the day before, taking a break once in a while to breath and relax his mind. However, in the middle of his writing, he heard a low meow on the balcony of his living room, making him almost flash to get there.

"Oh, you're here again." Minho said while caressing the animal's back, seeing him lean into the touch.

The cat meowed another time and Minho put him in the living room, closing the balcony slightly so the room wouln't become too cold. He smiled and decided to antecipate his break and play around a while with the kitten.

Minho could get really used to it.

(...)

One week later and the cat was still showing up at Minho's apartment, but not everyday like the boy thought it would happen. Also, he discovered that he and Changbin went to the same college three blocks away from where they lived. The younger was majoring in journalism and Minho found out by accident because they bumped into each other at the library.

They were both with some books in hands and their heads low, thinking hard about the end of the semester and the left exams they had. They bumped into each other and Changbin quickly started apologizing to whomever he had knocked down the books.

"Oh my God, I'm sorry, I didn't- Minho?" The younger asked when he saw his neighbor's familiar face.

"Hi there, Changbin." He laughed at the odd coincidence that just happened.

He gave Minho a shy smile before getting his books from the floor. The older had mixed feelings if he should invite Changbin to grab some food with him or just ignore their awkward encounter. He really wanted to be friends with the smaller boy, but it's not like he was going to knock on his door out of nowhere and say a random _hey wanna hang out_. Unfortunately, he barely knew the other.

Before Changbin could walk further from him, Minho threw it all in the air.

"Umm... Changbin?" He called the other a little low as they still were in the library.

"Yes?"

"Do you wanna grab some food with me? That cafe near our house is really good..."

Minho was nervous, but something twisted inside Changbin's eyes, soon turning into a soft gaze as he nodded in agreement with the older. They walked side by side, talking about their day and about their majorings as they started to bloom a real and new friendship.

They asked questions back and forth, getting to know each other more as time passed. Minho got to know that besides Changbin's majoring, he really liked to draw and sometimes try to write stuff. He also discovered that Changbin loved puppies and they started to talk about animals as Minho was the number one cat person you could ever meet.

The smaller also found out that Minho loved dancing, was a really good cooker and cried while watching Peter Pan when he was younger. Minho really loved 80's music because of his dad and Changbin was happy to know it since he was a sucker for that specific decade of music.

"I think it's an amazing ideia if you cook some breakfast for me before we go to college someday. You know, just to prove that you're a really good cooker." Changbin suggested, in a fake inoccent tone. He winked and Minho just rolled his eyes.

"Spare the prove thing! Just come to my apartment Monday morning and we'll have breakfast together."

"If you insist that much." They both laughed and continued talking.

They talked for more than two hours without even noticing and they were both shooked to see the sun was long gone. The chatting got them both so carried away that they lost track of time. Minho was the first one to get up and pay for the food he consumed, Changbin quickly followed and waited in the line to pay the cashier.

As they lived next door, they didn't need to part ways and continued talking till they reached their building. In the hall, they exchanged numbers and Changbin gave Minho a short hug before entering his apartment. Minho made a mental note to himself that Changbin got clingier as he got comfortable with a person.

Well, Minho wasn't complaining about it, though.

Changbin was a nice person to have around. He was that type of person that you have endless talks about everything at any time of the day. He would help you with his eyes closed and try as best as he could if he didn't know how.

Even though they weren't that close yet, Minho was looking forward to spend more time with the boy.

(...)

During the meantime, he and Changbin got closer.

After that day at the cafe, they started texting each other a lot. Minho indeed made breakfast for them at Monday morning and they started to walk together to college. (Changbin couldn't shut up about how good Minho's pancake were.) It was their last two weeks there and they agreed to walk together so they wouldn't be alone.

They were chatty as hell, again discovering a hundred fact ands storys about each other. Changbin discovered that Minho had a younger sister and he learned to cook to help raise her as their mother was a flight attendant and traveled a lot - when Minho moved out, his sister went to their aunt's house. The smaller also discovered that Minho loved old movies, hated onion and wanted to learn how to sew because he wanted to sew along with his grandmother.

However, Changbin was full of surprises. Minho found out that he broke an arm and a leg a few days before his gradution ceremony because of a bet. Also, Changbin was scared of the deepths of the sea and couldn't swim, even though he took swimming classes for almost five years. He really liked to read and to try to write his own ones and his parents were overprotective, making him lost most of his teen years as he didn't got to experience the majority of the stupid things that mattered to teenagers.

He never went to a party, he never drank, he never smoked, he never kissed anyone, he never skipped class, he never played stupid party games, like truth or dare.

Minho gasped and said in a incredulous tone. "You're kidding, right?"

"Oh my dear Minho, I wish I was." Changbin laughed. "But, it's okay, though. I don't miss it that much because how can I miss something I never had or tried? I don't know how it feels, so I don't miss it!"

"Fair point." Minho grabbed Changbin's wrist and pulled him a little to get him out of a bike's way.

"Thank you."

"No worries. I'm still shooked about it, you know? It's not like I've done all of the things you said, but never went, at least, to a party? Your parents were so wrong... Locking their son in isn't healthy nor right." The older was trying to maintain his calm, but it got so much on his nerves how Changbin's parents prohibited him from living like a normal person.

"Minho..." He stopped the older's track. "It's okay now. Seriously. They meant no harm and it's all on past now. Also, I still have time to make up the lost time, we're young."

"I'm sorry, I overreacted." He rubbed his nape and Changbin just giggled.

"Don't be sorry, idiot."

They continued talking through the rest of their way back home.

After this, Minho started ask everyday to Changbin during their way if he chooses 'truth or dare' in a way of trying to make the older make up for his lost little teenager days.

"Changbin, truth or dare."

"What?" He said confused at the sudden question.

"Truth or dare. You said you never played, so we're going to play when we're going home." Minho explained softly, making the other roll his eyes.

"Lee Minho, don't start this."

"Too bad, I already did." Minho had a teasing grin on his face that only made Changbin roll his eyes again, but failing to hide the smile that appeared on his face.

"Ok, truth."

"Hmm... What was the most embarassing situation you went through in college?"

"Ok, I guess I never told anyone this but... I accidentally sent to one of my professors a picture of me crying with a piece of meat next to my face because I was going to send to my mom and ask for help to make dinner."

Minho laughed. And laughed. And laughed. His eyes literally got teary by how much he laughed, Changbin joining him in the middle of the way and they were both laughing.

"Oh my God! And what did they say? Please, don't tell me they started calling you 'the meat guy' after it."

"They literally send me a recipe to make dinner! I was lucky it was my design professor and she's an angel on earth, even though she still laughs at me sometimes remembering it."

"C'mon, who wouldn't after this?" Minho pointed out, making Chagbin look at him with utter disbelif.

"I trusted you!" The smaller said loudly with a fake annoyed face.

Minho just hugged his shoulders and giggled, telling him he was kidding. "If it makes you feel better, once I emailed my professor a file of one of the mangas I was reading instead of my final essay and didn't noticed until he called me in the class on the morning and explained carefully that it wasn't neither an arts nor an animation course."

Now, it was Changbin's turn to laugh. He was laughing so hard that his eyes were disappearing into crescents and his nose scrunched up, just like a tiny kitten's face.

"Did you pass his class? It would be so fun if you hadn't."

"Hey! I did, ok? When he saw I didn't know what he was talking about, he explained that I submitted the wrong file and that I could send the right one till the end of the day."

"Aw, not funny ending." Changbin pouted and made the older coo a little inside.

"No, wait for the best part. I sent the right one and my professor rated it, just like every other essay. But at the end of the e-mail, there was a PS and he asked the name of the manga because he found it really good and wanted to finish it." The older heard Changbin's loud and high-pitched laugh again and smiled softly. He was really happy to became friends him and now, furthermore, to be capable of making him laugh with so much ease.

(...)

"Bin, truth or dare"

"Again?" Minho just nodded. "Truth."

"You're no fun, always picking truth, but ok, I forgive you." Minho bumped their shoulders startling slightly Changbin.

"It's not my fault I'm scared of your dares!"

"I'm not that meanie..." The older used a fake innocent tone. "Ok, what was the longest you have liked someone and who was it?"

Changbin tilted his head, thinking hard about the question, that he even tripped over on the sidewalk. Minho didn't see he tripping and thought that Changbin was uncomfortable and scared about the question. "You don't need to answer! I didn't mean to be invasive..."

"No, it's okay. I just tripped..." The younger stated with amused eyes, holding his laughter in after seeing the real concern in Minho's eyes. "I guess it was my childhood best friend, I liked them for about 4 years? Around that."

"Fuck, that's too long."

"Yeah, I know. But I never told them and we lost contact when we got into high school. I think they moved to another school or something like that." Changbin wasn't scared to tell Minho that it was a boy because he was sure the older didn't mind it, but he prefered to use the neutral terms just in case. He needed to test the waters first. "And you? I mean, I know this is not how the game works, but I'm curious."

"Hmm, I guess it was a mutual friend between me and my ex-best friend. I met him at high school and liked him for one year and a half." Changbin tried to ignore the little twist inside his chest when Minho used masculine pronouns, but it was hard not to notice the relief that went through his body. "I had my first kiss with him just to discover a few days after that it was a dare."

The good feeling that the younger had was quick replaced with anger. "Wait, what?"

"Yes, it was a dare. I'm glad I moved out from that city because I hate everyone that lives there, specially the ones I studied with."

Even though Minho had moved on with it, still hurt to know that he was an object of dare and that his best friend was involved in it. Unfornately, he had trust issues due to this problem and his self-esteem dropped drastically since then.

"I'm still trying to get over the fact that they bet on you. Why would someone bet to kiss you? That's stupid. Look at your face, just why?"

It wasn't new that Changbin was a bit... too forward. He was really honest with everything and didn't hold back what he thought. His comment made the confident Minho drop his face and let the tint of pink spread on his cheeks.

"Stop. Don't. Start. It." He tried to threaten Changbin that just had a sly grin after seeing that he got Minho to blush.

"It's true, though. You can't change what I think."

"Whatever." Minho rolled his eyes and Changbin laughed.

(...)

"Bin, truth or dare."

"Dare."

"Ok, what was- Wait what?" Minho asked after realizing what the boy had just said.

Changbin laughed at his reaction. "Just felt like it."

"Ok, I'll be gentle then." The older started looking around to find something that the other could do. They were close to their building and Minho saw the yellow and purple on the other side and suddenly, a brilliant ideia popped in his mind. "I dare you to ring the bell of that house and run away."

Changbin looked at him with disbelief. Now that he got Changbin to accept the dare, he chickened out? He was a bit disappointed with Minho's imagination.

"Ugh, okay." He agreed with fake struggle and went to the house.

He stopped at the door and looked at Minho at the other sidewalk, waiting for him in the entrance of where they lived. Changbin looked at the colorful place in front of him and just shrugged his shoulders, ringing the bell and running away, just like he was told. (There wasn't cars in the street, so he crossed the street without danger.)

He grabbed Minho's wrist and ran into their building. "Sweetie, I jumped off a tree. That was easy peasy." Changbin said when they stopped and entered the elevator.

"It was just to warm up, don't worry." Minho winked at him, making him roll his eyes.

—

On the last day of classes, Changbin texted Minho excitedly inviting him over for movies to celebrate the beginning of the vacations. The older agreed without missing a beat, class far forgotten as his attention got stuck on his phone and a boy with light brown hair. It was fine, though, nobody really taught something on the last day of class.

Because of that, Minho's class ended thirty minutes earlier and he couldn't be more grateful. He hated the class and the professor, he was really glad he wouldn't have to see him never again. The boy decided to wait for Changbin at the hall of his department, but before, he bought a mini chocolate bar for both of them to celebrate the vacations.

When the younger said five minutes later that his class ended, Minho just answered that he was at the entrance of the comunication building waiting for him. Changbin's chest felt a funny tickle inside, but just ignored it and bid his two friends goodbye before finding Minho.

"Bin, hi." The black-haired boy called him as he looked around searching for something.

"Oh, hey, hyung." Changbin smiled and hugged him briefly as a hi. "Why are you here? I thought you had class now."

"My professor ended it thirty minutes before and as we walk together as always, I thought I could come pick you up." They started walking towards the gate of the college. "Also, this is for you." Minho handed him the chocolate, loving the way his eyes lit up seeing the candy.

"Oh my God, Minho, thank you!" He thanked excitedly.

Changbin was like a child that won a big toy on Christmas, all just because of a candy. Well, you couldn't blame him for liking sweets and to be spoiled. On the way to their house, they stopped at a convenience store to buy ice cream and a real chocolate bar to eat during the movies.

Both of them seemed really excited with their plans and as soon as they got at Changbin's apartment, they immediately grabbed pillows and blankets and threw at the couch. They left the food at the kitchen's table and both boys went to change to more comfortable clothes - you can read as pajamas.

Minho's favorite movie was World War Z and Changbin quickly agreed to watch it, without even knowing what was the plot of it. The older laughed at the other's reaction and they made a deal to watch Changbin's favorite movie after and call it a movie marathon.

At the end of the movie, they were almost sprawled over each other, sides pressed together, Changbin's head on Minho's shoulder that was hugging the younger without them even noticing. They finished the popcorn during the first movie and between the time to put the other movie, they melted the chocolate bar to eat with the ice cream.

Initially, Changbin thought about putting Peter Pan as his film of the night, but he quickly changed his mind as he remembered a new rom-com that was released on Netflix. "Hyung! Can we watch Tall Girl, that movie from Netflix? It's not my favorite, but I wanted to watch..."

"Of course! I was procrastinating to watch it, but it seems to be really good." Minho said as he came back from the kitchen with the desserts.

The night ended up with some tears — from Changbin — by the ending of the movie, making Minho slightly laugh at him and pinch his cheeks, calling him cute for crying because of a rom-com. Changbin shoved his hands away from his face and pouted, hiding his face on the older's neck.

"I'm not a baby!" He mumbled.

"I didn't say that, though. I just called you cute."

Changbin could feel the smile on Minho's face just by the way he spoke.

"I'm not!"

"Sure thing, honey." Minho answered and scratched his head.

The way Changbin's body reacted to the action betrayed him. He leaned into the touch and almost purred by the touch, his features turning into a soft mess. The older now had a smile on his face and continued to scratch gently Changbin's head, the boy snuggling closer increasingly.

They stayed like that for a while until the clock on the wall hit midnight, kinda waking Changbin from the hipnotized state he was by the soft scratches. "I gotta go, hyung," he informed, voice droping the tone to a sad one.

"It's okay. We can continue tomorrow after we work." Minho removed the bangs that were blocking Changbin's eyes.

"Oh my gosh, I forgot! You have to teach early in the morning tomorrow." The younger quickly got onto his feet and searched for his phone and hoodie to run back to his apartment. "Why didn't you throw me out earlier, hyung?" He whined loudly.

"Changbin, sometimes you forget that I have a shitty sleep schedule and besides that, I don't mind spending time with you." He answered after giggling slightly, giving the other's hoodie that was on the couch.

"But still! Ugh, see you tomorrow, hyung. If I hear or find your lights on 2 hours from now, I'll punch you to sleep." Changbin gave him a tight and quick hug and got out fast of his apartment.

"Oh, I'm scared, Bin. Good night."

Minho was trying to sleep early, he really was, but sometimes he couldn't keep but just wait to see if the little orange kitty would appear. And when he was brushing his teeth to sleep, he heard the soft scratching on his balcony's door.

He washed his mouth in a hurry and went back to the living room. The boy opened the door and the cat didn't wasted any time as he was purring between Minho's legs.

The smile on his face was unconcious and the dancer quickly got the cat on his hands and went to his bedroom. Since the animal became a regular visitor, Minho made the effort of buying some cat chips for him.

He gave the kitty two of them and put him on a pillow at the end of his bed, so he wouldn't get fur on his own one — which didn't prevent the cat to climb close to him on the bed.

Minho drifted to sleep rather fast than normal and he'd thank it to the cat. It gave him a strange sensation of comfort and a warm feeling on his chest whenever the kitty was around. He really wanted to adopt him or at least, find out who was his owner but he still failed on this mission.

When he woke up, the boy saw the cat walking out of his room and subtle walked behind him, trying not to make noise and see at least if the animal lived in his building.

What really shocked him was that the cat went out of his balcony and jumped on the emergency stairs, jumping again inside Changbin's apartment.

Minho didn't know Changbin had a cat.

Changbin had a cat?

It was strange, but he made a mental note to ask the younger about it later. 

(...)

"I don't have a cat..." Changbin defended himself as soon as Minho got in his house later that day.

"But I saw one getting inside your window on the morning." The older tilted his head on confusion, but seeing no sign of cats on his friend's apartment.

"The kitty maybe confused himself and got out after I could even see him."

Changbin was nervous and Minho could notice it by the way he averted his eyes and played with the hem of his shirt. "Maybe... Let's watch the movie, then. I saw some comments about it and I'm really curious about the end if it."

And again, there were both boys sprawled on the couch. Minho's fingers were already put on the younger's head by the boy that hummed in delight, snuggling closer like a kitty.

In the middle of the movie, he feel asleep and Minho didn't noticed. He went to the bathroom and when he got back, he found Changbin sleeping curled up in a little ball. The dancer cooed in a whisper and took his phone out of his pocket to capture the cute moment that was right in front of his eyes.

The movie finished — long way forgotten as neither of them really watched it — and he slowly woke up Changbin by poking his sides softly just to call his attention. The younger opened his eyes lazily and yawned, not even realizing on the curled position that he slept in.

Minho thought he'd get up and crack his back because of the uncomfortable position, but Changbin seemed to be used to it and did nothing but excuse him and walk towards the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth quickly so they could have dinner.

It wasn't new that they got really close to each other due to their college and the neighbor thing, but Minho was getting mixed feelings recently. He'd always look forward for Changbin's text, he loved making the younger laugh just to see his cute nose scrunched up, he loved to give him new experiences he never got to do to see his eyes light up.

Also Minho got all giddy inside whenever he spent time with the other. And that's how he knew he was starting to like the other as they spent an awful amount of time together. They ate breakfast together at least once a week, they walked to college, sometimes they spent the breaks between classes just chatting at the college cafeteria, and besides that, they used to do something on the weekends as well, like watching movies or eating out.

Of course, Changbin was beyond beautiful and Minho knew this since day one, but he was starting to like him because of who the younger really was. As Minho got to know him more, the more he liked Changbin.

But he didn't show any sign of his crush because he was too afraid to lose Changbin. Even though Minho just knew him for five months, he grew attached to him too easy and too hard.

The tricky part also was that the younger was clingy by nature and he didn't mean things romantically, making Minho lose hopes that he didn't even had. Even though the boy kinda flirted with him before — Minho never knew what he meant when he told him about his first kiss, it was still a mistery to him —, the dancer prefered to have low expectations, so this way he wouldn't be hurt.

They went out to eat pizza in a place that was only two blocks aways from their apartments. The cashier already knew them as regular clients and just took the money as they always got the same pizza flavor.

"How was work today, hyung?" The younger asked, sitting by his side.

"It was good! I taught like always, but one of the little girls I teach came to me today with a little card in hands inviting me to her birthday party. It was so cute, she even asked for me to save a dance for her when the day comes. She said she'll be dressing like a princess and wanted to dance with a prince." Minho started telling excited and happy about it. He loved his work with all of him and when things like this happened, he couldn't forget. "Binnie, I swear I almost cried right there."

When he looked back at Changbin, he had a fond look on his face and a small smile hanging on his lips, eyes bright and big as he focused on what the dancer said. Minho found it strange, but brushed it off.

"I would too, it's everyday people call you a prince. She's not wrong." Changbin said and giggled, earning a semi glare from the older that felt his cheeks burning lightly. "You're going, right?"

"Of course! I can't say no to something like this." The older had puppy eyes and unintentionally, had a cute pout on his lips, that Changbin really hoped he wouldn't be catching staring at. "Once we're home, I'll show you her card."

Minho widened his eyes at what he said, how he implied that he and Changbin lived together and averted his gaze to somewhere else in the pizzaria. Changbin just laughed at his reaction and acted like nothing happened, which Minho was really glad.

They continued chatting as they waited for the pizza, arriving about five minutes later. Eating was filled with a comfortable silence and little smiles shared with no reason. Sometimes Changbin's face dropped and Minho could see that he was worried about something, but didn't ask.

"Bin, you..." Minho gesticulated for him to wipe his mouth, but the boy just tilted his head in confusion and the older cleaned it with a napkin. "Here, you had sauce on your mouth."

He couldn't help but giggle when he saw Changbin with a light tint of blush on his cheeks. "What?"

"You never blush when I'm around."

"I wasn't blushing." Changbin quickly defended himself, crossing his arms in front of his torso.

"Oh, c'mon. You were!" The older poked his cheeks, earning a smile from him.

"Ok, maybe. But it's because of the heat."

"Binnie, that doesn't even make sense." He giggled. Changbin just shrugged his shoulders and smiled.

They finished their pizza and walked back to their apartments with a little invitation of Chagnbin to go back to Minho's one. The older didn't forget about it, but he wasn't going to point it out either.

He was thankful that when he opened his door, Changbin just followed him inside and closed it. The dancer showed him the card he received with a cute smile on his face as he remembered of his student and they sat on the couch and talked for a bit more, little by little, both of them getting sleepy.

"Just sleepover." Minho whined, eyes heavy from sleepyness and almost closing. He felt Changbin swift on the couch and that feeling of worry went back in as the younger again seemed worried about something. "Is everything okay?"

"Minho..." His face was serious and he gulped down before continuing. "I need you to promise you won't run away in the morning."

"What? Why would I run away?" Minho was so confused, he didn't even know what was going on.

"Just promise me." Changbin looked at him and the older could swear he was close to crying, the image of it making Minho's heart clutches in his chest.

"Changbin, I promise. I won't run away." He held the younger's hands, soothing it with his thumb and trying to calm him down.

Even though the promise, Minho could feel Changbin still tensed up in front of him and worry still on his eyes. Then, he pulled the younger closer and hugged him, that shyly wrapped his arms on Minho's waist. His hands caressed Changbin's head in a atempt to ease and calm him, which in fact really helped the boy.

They walked to the bedroom, the bed was king sized and could fit both of them perfectly. Minho's mind was a mess, he just couldn't even imagine why Changbin was like that and was so bad that he needed to promise he wouldn't run away from him.

As they both got out with comfortable clothes — they went out with their pajamas pants and a random shirt, who cares about style? —, they didn't need to change. Minho layed on his bed and waited Changbin that was at the end of the up in some of internal debate.

"C'mon, Binnie... I'm sleepy." Minho whined and made grabby hands to his friend.

He took a deep breath and climbed the bed, laying beside Minho, both of them facing each other. Up close like that Changbin could see every detail in Minho's face. He could see his big and bright eyes, his full cheeks, his soft and attractive lips, his small nose with a little mole, and he could stay maping his face like this for hours.

He didn't realize he was staring till Minho approached him, making him a little panicked. The older smiled softly at him and hugged his waist, pulling him closer and snuggling to him — he didn't know either where this sudden confidence came from.

"I hope this is okay." He whispered quietly, feeling Changbin relax in his arms.

"It's more than okay..." The younger reassured and hugged him back, putting his face on the crook of his neck.

Minho hummed in contentment and they both drifted off, sleeping fast and comfortable in each other's arms.

When Minho woke up, he found Changbin nowhere to be seen. His face fell as he thought the younger boy had gone away in the middle of the night. Instead, by his side, a little orange fluffy ball slept with no problems. His mind was still sleeping, so he didn't really connected the dots, he just softly patted the animal's head, waking him up.

The cat had a strange look on his face and Minho was confused, wondering where was Changbin. He didn't notice when the little cat started to change, but to say that the dancer was shocked it was an understatement.

He watched the cat slowly turn into the small and strong body of Changbin. Minho's mouth was hanged open and something clicked on his mind, pieces finally falling into place and everything suddenly making sense.

The younger yawned and stretched his body, sitting in the bed after. His face was plastered with fear and worry. _Would Minho go away? Would the boy never look at him again? Would he still want to be his friend?_

"Good morning..." Changbin greeted, voice only above a whisper.

"You stole from my fridge!" It was the first thing Minho said, pointing a finger at the younger and laughing.

"What?"

"The first time I saw you, well, the cat you, you were almost inside my fridge, do you remember?" The dancer explained softly, trying to ease the other's worries.

"Oh. OH! Oh my gosh..." Changbin hid his face on his hands from embarassment, hearing Minho's giggle in front of him. "In my defense, I was starving because I hadn't eaten all day and was arraging the moving." He laughed lightly, feeling the tightness on his chest disappearing.

"Ok, I forgive you, then. It was for an honorable cause."

They stayed in silence for a while until Changbin spoke again. "You're not... mad, disgusted or something like that?" The boy asked carefully, searching for any sign of the things he listed in Minho's gesture.

"Bin, why would I be?" The dancer grabbed the boy's hand and looked straight into his eyes.

"I don't know..." Changbin mumbled, taking a deep breath before continuing. "When I was young, people used to laugh at me because of it as I was still learning how to shift. Sometimes my ears or tail would be out and the normal people at school made of fun of me saying I was a freak and the other hybrids already knew how to shift, so they called me dumb."

Minho couldn't believe what he was hearing. He felt his chest burn with something he couldn't tell if it was pure anger or anger and agony, all it making him cry.

He opened and closed his mouth several and didn't respond Changbin. The younger, instead, continued talking about his past to the dancer, opening his heart like a book.

"Because of that, I grew scared. My mom always said to me to be careful and don't let people know I was an hybrid, even though it's normal. I spent the rest of my school life without no one knowing about it, but my old best friend. He was a puppy hybrid and suprisingly, we got along really well. It's sad he's studying abroad and we aren't as close as we were, but I'm proud of him for studying what he dreamed of." The boy paused and took a deep breath. It was hard to him to talk about this, old memories coming back into his mind and also the feelings he felt for a couple of seconds. "Well, now you know." He smiled softly.

"Why?" Minho whispered, eyes studying Changbin's face, trying to read his expressions. "I mean, why me?"

"I don't know... I just felt inside that I could be the real me with you. I didn't need to hide any part of me because you'd still see me as me and don't freak out over it. But, hyung, I really didn't mean to keep coming to your house even after we became friends, but I just couldn't help it, the scratches and the chips were really good." Changbin said and giggled, making the older giggle as well.

"Well, now you don't have to sneak into my apartment to get those. Just ask me and I'll do it."

The room was back to a peaceful aura and the tension and worry that once weighted on their shoulders dissolved as they talked through it. Minho really calmed Changbin and told him that he didn't have to worry about nothing related to it.

"Binnie, it's okay, I swear. You didn't change because that is also a part of you and it makes who you are, so you're not changing. You're just showing your real self and I still have no words to say on how you trusted me this." Minho smiled and caressed his cheek, letting his fingers wander to the younger's chin, scratching it like he'd do with a cat. "You're still my little cute Binnie."

And again, there he was blushing at Minho's words once again. It was happening more often that Changbin would like to admit, but he just closed his eyes and let himself enjoy the soft fingers of Minho on his chin.

Changbin could get used to it.

(...)

It was getting close to the Christmas Eve and Minho was decorating apartment peacefully. He loved the holiday and the way the streets and people changed for the specific time of the year.

The boy thought Changbin was going away for the holidays as everyone else did — the thought of spending days or even weeks without the younger made his chest hurt, but nodody needs to know that —, but he told him his parents were in a couple travel to celebrate their 25th marriage anniversary.

"It's okay, though, we can spend it together." It was what he said a couple days before.

Actually, he was out doing grocery shopping for their Christmas dinner and ingredients to make cookies. The dancer had told him that if he got back without his cookie supplies, they would divorce.

"Didn't know we were married, Minnie." He teased and smirked, earning a glare from the older boy before he left the apartment.

Things kinda changed between them.

Well, more for Changbin.

After telling Minho his "secret", he started to look at him more fondly. The way Minho treated him like he was the most precious thing made his heart race like crazy, besides the blushing that became a common thing for Changbin. Minho always spoiled him with free scratches and cuddles on the weekends, he always made sure Changbin was being treated right by people around him, he always worried about his health and his schedule, even though he was busy.

It was almost impossible for Changbin to not to fall for him.

They also got more closer — as if it was possible — and Minho almost died because of it. It was hard for him to put his feelings aside when Changbin blushed because of his compliments and they walked home hand in hand just because. But, he was doing alright.

Minho finished the rice at the moment Changbin knocked on his door, back from the market. "Sweetheart, I'm home." He greeted with a grin, laughing afterwards.

The older was going to help him with the bags, but he could totally do it by his own. Changbin wouldn't shut up about how strong he got since he started working out and his arms got bigger — Minho didn't notice it, of course.

They laughed and did the cookies with ease as the older knew the recipe by heart. It was close to 10pm when they finished, so they let themselves rest a little before midnight to exchange gifts. Initially, both boys agreed on not buying gifts for each other, but they knew they would do a surprise, so they layed on the couch.

"What did you buy for me, hyung?" Changbin asked, laying on his stomach.

"If I tell you now, then it won't be funny later." Minho poked his cheek and stared at him.

"Just give me a tip, please." The younger pouted and made the other's inside a mess of butterflies in his stomach.

"Ok, it's something that you've been saying you want for a long time. Also, it's more than one thing."

"Hyung..." Changbin quickly protested, sitting just like him. "We agreed on no gifts and now you give me not only one, but two." He crossed his arms on front of his torso.

"Too bad, I was made to spoil you." Minho grinned and pinched the hybrid's cheeks, seeing him flush red and make him laugh.

"Shut up." The boy took off Minho's hand from his face, feeling the soft palm that he likes to hold.

They killed time until 11:20pm, that's when they went to eat, so they could finish it before midnight and exchange gifts right on time. It was a simple dinner; no turkey, no big chicken, just rice, some heated vegetables, fried race and they choose to do a lasagna to finish.

It was their Christmas dinner. In their own unique way.

They ate with loads of laughter and some small talk. Minho heated some cookies and brought it to the living room as the clock was almost hitting midnight and Changbin went to his apartment to grab his gift.

The dancer left the cookie plate on the center table and went to his room to got his package that was hidden in one of his drawers. When he went bacl, Changbin was already on the couch, with his legs crossed and a big smile on his face, excited like a kid also on Christmas.

"Ok, hyung, you go first." The younger said, almost bouncing on the couch from the excitement.

"Fine. Remember that perfume you said you wanted during the start of this month?" He nodded and Minho continued. "Ok, so I thought for a long time on what to give you because nothing seemed good enough and I couldn't think something to surprise you. I'm sorry I couldn't think of something better for you, I hope you like it anyways as you talked about it non stop."

He finally handed the package to him, receiving a giggling Changbin in his arms, hugging him tight. All of the worries Minho had were quickly shoved away by the embrace of the younger's arms.

"Hyung, you know that if you gave me a rock from the streets, I'd put it on the wall to expose it." Changbin whispered with his face next to the dancer's neck. "Thank you so much, Minnie, I really liked it, but..."

"But what?" Minho inquired with big eyes, worry crawling back him.

"But you said it was two gifts, what's the other?"

"Oh. I forgot, please, don't give me another heart attack like that." He leaned into the couch with his hand clutched around his heart and a dramatic face on. "It's here, this on I'll be silent, just open it."

Minho gave him a little velvety box that the younger was sure there was some jewerly inside and it made his heart race. He opened it carefully and found a little shining bracelet with a person making a dance pose and a sun pendant.

Changbin let his mouth drop and was speechless. It was beautiful and it seemed to be expensive, making him slap lightly Minho's arm. "Lee Minho, I'm gonna kill." He glared at the dancer.

"Oh, really? Then, make sure to put this on my grave, please." He tilted his head in fake innocence and showed his wrist with a similar bracelet, but instead of a dancing person and a star, it had a cat and a moon pendant.

"Lee Minho, I'm so gonna kill you." The hybrid had teary eyes and pouted. He hugged his friend way more tight than before, both of them laying on the couch in each other's arms.

"I hope you liked it..." The older whispered, wiping away a single tear that fell from his eyes. "Please, don't cry."

He didn't know why the boy was crying, but he just soothed him drawing circles on his back and scratching lightl his hair.

"I loved it, I don't know how to thank you." Changbin put his gifts on only one bag and got the one he left at the table with Minho's gift. "Ok, let me breath first."

He took deep breaths and eased his heart. No one ever treated him like that and he felt really overwhelmed. He knew he liked Minho for real, but Changbin didn't know if the way the older treated him was normal or if he was flirting back. The boy was really oblivious, vut it wasn't his fault.

"I know you'll kick me or something like that, but I don't care. Merry Christmas, hyung."

Minho took the bag, opened and understood when Changbin cried from his gift. His nose burned and he saw his vision get blurry. Inside of the package, it had a ticket informing him the date of a summer dance course that one of his favorite choreographers were going to teach a workshop.

Minho couldn't buy it because it had sold out before he could even think of going. How Changbin got it for him was the only thing he could think of.

Minho was shocked, truly shocked and happy. He stared at Changbin with the ticket on his hands and found the boy with a side smile on his face.

"H-How?" The older asked, eyes bright and shiny like he found gold.

"A friend of mine also commented about it a long time ago, so I thought you'd wanna go and bought it. If you already had it, I'd go with you with the extra ticket." Changbin answered and giggled.

"You would?" Minho asked, tilting his head in confusion.

"Of course! I like to dance sometimes, but it's nothing compared to you, you know? I dance as a hobby with my other friend, Hyunjin. He's at the same studio as yours."

"Oh my gosh... I love you."

And with that, the dancer tackled Changbin at the couch with a hug. He meant the words he said, but he was relieved that he could mask it with their friendship.

Changbin's heart was going burst out of his ribcage, picking the pace up and making his chest clutch. He wanted to say it back to him, but it would carry another meaning and he couldn't let himself do it. It wasn't fair.

He burried his face on the crook of Minho's neck and he could smell the sweet and flourish scent of the older's perfume. He shivered when Changbin breathed so close to his neck as it was his biggest weakness.

They sat again and began to ate the forgotten cookies at the center table. "Hyung, you know something I always do at the end of the year?"

"No, what is it?" Minho asked, wiping some chocolate that was at the corner of Changbin's lips.

"I always try to speak with people I have something to tell, like trying to talk to someone that drifted away from me without dialogue, or someone that I met and I'm really glad because they made a big difference on my year, or also I try to tell people I had a crush that I liked them just to get it out of my chest." The younger informed, puzzling Minho that didn't understand why he was telling him that out of sudden.

"That's a nice thing, also you're brave. I wish I had the confidence or the courage you have in this kind of situation." His gaze dropped to his lap and he took another bite of his cookie. He really wanted to tell Changbin about how he felt, but he couldn't. Words got trapped on his throat and he always got stuck in the middle of the phrase.

"So, that's why I'm doing it now." The hybrid said, nonchalantly.

"Doing what?"

"This talking thing. I need to thank you."

At least, Minho didn't have hopes up to a crush confession and didn't even got disappointed at it.

"Aww, Binnie. I'm also grateful for having you in my life." He joked, pinching the other's cheeks.

"Hyung, I didn't say it was because of that..." Changbin was so nervous about telling about how he felt. What if Minho never look back at him? What if Minho decides to end their friendship? What if he lost him? His mind was racing and he was really reconsidering to do it, but he pushed those thoughts to side and went back to his mission. "I had a crush on you."

The past tense in the sentence broke Minho's heart. So, does it this means that if he confessed earlier could he and Changbin maybe had a thing? Damn, world's really unfair.

"Y-You what?" Minho stuttered, his breath shaky and his heart racing.

"Well, I kinda... still have..." The boy dropped his gaze to his lap and he found his hands suddenly more interesting than ever. "I hope you don't leave me like everybody did."

Minho felt a single tear fall from his eye and he wiped it fast, taking Changbin's hand on his. He felt like exploding, there were so many feelings running through his body just at once that it almost made him dizzy.

The younger took the courage and lifted his eyes, finding Minho's eyes filled with water, but refusing to cry. "What? Why are you crying?" He really didn't know why he reacted that way.

"One, I'm not crying. Two, I'm overwhelmed because I like you too, idiot." The dancer almost screamed, slapping Changbin's arms.

"What?"

Changbin didn't know what was going to explode first: his mind or his heart. He couldn't believe in what he just heard.

"Don't make me say it again."

"But, are you serious, hyung?" Changbin got closer to him at the couch, now holding his hands.

"Why would I be?" Minho stared deep into his eyes and if Changbin didn't know him well, he'd swear the older was messing with him, but it was just a soft and adoring gaze taking over all of his face.

"I don't k-know." Before a comfortable silence could lay around them, Changbin spoke again. "Since when?"

"Hmm, maybe some time before you told me you were a hybrid...?" Minho smiled shyly to him.

"Hyung! That was two months ago." The boy called him out, revenging the slap he received a few minutes before. "Why didn't you tell me about it?"

"The same reason you didn't before."

"Touché."

They finished eating the cookies with both big and dumb smiles, giggling and talking like they didn't just confess. When they were getting out of the kitchen, Changbin held Minho's cheek and left a gentle peck on him.

"Aw, that was quick, come back." Minho held his waist and chased for his lips.

"Hyung, look up."

They were under a mistletoe and Minho shoved Changbin away, rolling his eyes. "Hey, don't be silly, we still have all night and all winter to cuddle and kiss." He back-hugged Minho as they walked to the older's room.

And if they spent an awful amount of time in Minho's room making out that's no one business.

Minho held Changbin close by his waist with one hand while the other held softly his cheek, making soft circles on it as they kissed. The younger had his arms wrapped around Minho's neck and played with some strands if hair that were growing there.

Their mouths moved together in a rythym they stablished. It was calm, sweet and full of feelings. Nothing too eager or hungry, even though they wanted to make up for the loss of time they had.

They broke the kiss when their lungs craved for air and Changbin analised the dancer's beauty up close like that, wondering what did he do to deserve someone like Minho.

"Just so you know, earlier when I said I loved you, I meant in another way. I think you deserve to know that and hear it everytime." Minho said lowly as if he was sharing a secret.

"I know... Now, I know, my babe." Changbin left a soft peck on his boyfriend's nose where he had a cute mole. "I love you, Min. I love you really much."

He widely smiled and the hybrid realised that he would never get used to it. "I love you, my cute little cat. I love you, Binnie."

Minho left a long peck on him and the younger snuggled closer to him, hiding his face on Minho's neck and sleeping fast, feeling safe on the boy's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> sooooo i hope you guys liked this sweet minbin as much as i liked to write
> 
> belliot this is for you i love you 
> 
> kudos and comments are always welcome :D
> 
> thanks for reading my lovely work, if you have any suggestions for future fics you're very welcome into my [twitter](https://twitter.com/teamomarks) and my [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/joneandonly)  
> see you soon


End file.
